


Surround Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdresser!Louis, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, louis likes to watch porn featuring harry's doppelganger, this is why i'm failing health, why am i doing this to my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is the openly gay student who is constantly bullied; it starts to get way out of hand so harry asks his two - only friends for help OR more accurately this is just some fucking angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based half on an movie ( which I have forgotten the name of) and half on the movie Project X because I need ideas. I'm sorry about grammar and spelling I have no beta at all. Bear with me through this....please.
> 
> Edit: tomlinwest is sadly also my tumblr username.

" Harry Edward Styles?" the history teacher calls out, voice echoing in the colossally, large classroom. Harry looks around and raises his hand quickly, putting it down when he hears a whispered, "faggot" behind him. Harry blinks at the word, it being all too familiar in his infinite, growing vocabulary.

The teacher flips over the second page of the call roll, beginning to call more students' names. 

"Amber Ryan Lee?" At that, Amber burst into the room, smug look upon her face. She swiped her fringe out of her eyes, revealing her piercing green orbs encircled with heavy, thick eyeliner. "Your late again, Ms. Lee." Amber sat her books on the table a row in front of Harry, sitting down in the chair with more force than need. 

"How haven't I realised before, Mrs. Lucas?" She replied, smirking lightly. Mrs. Lucas (unsubtly) rolled her eyes and continued calling roll. 

"And where is your sidekick, Amber?" Mrs. Lucas asked with a slight sneer. Amber fiddled with her snakebites before answering , "Oh you know, doing his makeup and stuff, he makes time for beauty unlike you." Mrs. Lucas looked taken aback as the class up roared into wild cheers, high-fiving Amber, who was smirking satisfyingly. Mrs. Lucas just nods, biting her lip as to not let loose of the millions of insults she has stored in her brain of Amber. Harry taps Amber on the shoulder, making her look back with a soft smile.

"Hey Harry, how is t'day? Better than yesterday I hope." Harry nodded, "Yeah, I can consider it better." She nodded eyes roaming over Harry's face with pure concern. Before she can ask anymore questions, Harry asks her with a whisper, "So where is Louis really?" Amber smirked, her fringe falling into her eyes.

"He is waiting for us under the bleachers, told me to make sure we are both there by 9:00 sharp." Harry looked up at the clock, " Well its 8:49 now and it'll take us about 10 minutes to stalk our way across campus so let's try and leave now." Amber nodded.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lucas can Harry and I be excused for a second, he just got a text that"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever just don't interrupt my lesson coming back in."

Amber quickly grabbed her things as Harry followed closely behind, almost being tripped by Zayn Malik (the school jock) if it wasn't for Amber's death glare. When they finally made it outside the campus doors, (luckily without getting caught) Amber and Harry ran across the football field in a ridiculous sprint before ducking under the bleachers to find Louis; smoking a joint, watering heavy red lipstick, black eyeliner and a sun dress with skull stockings.

"Well you sure did rush through your outfit today, that why you didn't come to class?" harry snorted earning a glare from Louis. Louis inhaled once more before handing the joint to Amber, who took it happily.

"No you dork, I have news." Amber and Harry leaned in closer' heads almost bumping together. Louis looked at both of them before stating, "I'm pregnant." Amber's eyes narrowed as Harry's jaw dropped.

"What? Really?" Harry exclaims, eyes comically wide. Louis keeps his cool for about 5 seconds before bursting into laughter.  
"L-O-L no I'm actually having a party and I put it up on the school website as anonymous-" Amber coughed before adding " I don't like where this is going."

Louis covered Amber's mouth with his palm, making her exhale her smoke out of her nose (which she hates doing).

"As I was saying, i put it up as anonymous and we are having this party at - drum roll please Harry's house."  
"What? Are you crazy, Lou? I don't want my house to be trashed and plus my parents might be home and-" Louis puts his finger to Harry's lips.

"That is the thing young Harold, I may or may have not booked your mom and dad a stay in the Bahamas." Louis grinned.  
"And we promise, we will watch everyone so your house isn't trashed, pretty boy.", Amber added pinching his cheek. Harry sighed in thought.

"Ah, okay, whatever just- not a lot of people, okay?" Amber and Louis nod in unison, before Louis sits up and flattens out his dress.  
"C'mon we should go to my dorm before 2nd block so we can stay there for the rest of the day without getting caught."

Amber and harry follow Louis into the football field; their black, red, and pink converses crunching the grass beneath their feet.

***************†****************†****************†**********************†********************************************†****************  
When they get up to Louis dorm and lock the door, 2nd block begins and the sounds of students moving to their next class sounds through the hall. Amber heads straight to the kitchen, most likely heating herself up some of Louis' steak and cheese toquitos, while Louis and harry sit on his couch, too lazy to look for the TV remote.

"When you come back out, please find the remote love, thanks."  
"Whatever", Amber calls back. 

Amber strolls into the room with what looks like 8 toquitos on her plate; she picks up the remote (which was on the floor) and hands it to Louis. They all cuddle up as Louis turns on his crappy TV waiting for the picture and sound to show up. Harry reaches his hand out to take one of Amber's toquitos but he is interrupted by the sound of loud, guttural moans elicting from the television. He turns his head to see two young boys grasping each others shafts and one- one looks like Harry?

"Haha, look Harry that kid looks just like you.", Amber laughs with a mouth full of food as he stares in shock at his doppelganger.

"Well isn't that right?" Louis mumbles eyes fixed on the screen. Harry almost passes out from completely mistaken embarrassment.

"Aye, no watching porno with guest here Louis, its rude - gimme that!" Harry yells as he snatches the remote out of Louis hand, changing it to Jeremy Kyle. The room is silent, besides the TV as everyone stares at the screen. The silence is broken when Amber breaks into unexpected laughter, startling Louis and Harry.

"Y-you were - ha - watching pornography with " Harry" in it, Louis?" She says with a shit-faced grin. Harry and Louis watched with horrorfied expressions as Amber sinks to the floor in laughter before passing out . 

"I guess the ''rat funk'' weed was a bit much for her, maybe ''vanilla cloud'' would have suited her better.", Louis says ; Harry nods in agreement.


	2. With who you want to become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, will post something 10 times longer tomorrow, I promise.

"louis can y-you just hurry up and get out of the fucking shower before I come in and take one with you!", amber yelled through the door making louis yell back twice as loud with a "ew, vagina" before shutting off the water. amber hummed in delight, waiting patiently for Louis to step out. Louis opened the door, towel wrapped around his lower half and glasses fogged from the steam of the shower. 

Amber sighed, "Lou , what did I tell you about showering with your glasses on! This is how I know you don't wash your face, you bum! Oh, and harry is dressing up in your room.", she said before quickly shutting and locking the bathroom door with a giggle.

"Damnit! You pretentious twats!" Louis screamed, stomping his foot for emphasis. "Why the fuck did I let you two wads stay in my dorm anyway, god I'm going to be late."  
"Well you always are so..."

Louis turned around to see Harry, very forcefully, eating an apple, shirtless and smirking. Louis sauntered towards harry, stopping when they were face to neck. He poked Harry's chest and decides, "you look good, should go to class like t'at, 10 pounds bet that every girl in the class will be wishing they had cocks. As he is walking away he wiggles his bum a little and swears he hears harry choke.

*******†***********†***********†*****************†

The art teacher, Mrs. Barns walks into the classromm, face obnoxiously focused on her cellphone. She walks to the board and writes clay in very annoyingly, bubbly letters and rolls her eyes as everyone groans in agony.

"Okay cla- woah." Mrs. Barns stares at a shirtless harry, who is blushing down to his chest, lopsided grin on his face. Everyone stares at harry and he leans over and whispers to Louis, "I can not believe you made me go through with this." He watches Louis grin from ear to ear and give him a once over, giving him a wink as a reply. Mrs. Barns quickly snaps out of her , sexy-student-without-a-shirt-on- trance and clears her throat to get harrys attention.

"Um, Mr. Styles... I hope you understand that it is prohibited for all student and staff personall' to wear a shirt while on school property, yes?" Harry clears the lump from his throat and nods, "uh, o-of course Mrs. Barns I must've forgotten or summat' I will go and throw one on now, I'm so sorry." Harry eggs up from his seat and heads for the door, all the while, amber and Louis are a giggling mess behind him.

"Yes Mrs. Styles, please do it - don't do it again", she stammers and Louis almost pees his trousers.

Harry rushes out of the door covering his four perky man bits when he hears Louis and amber following him , laughing and trying to choke out words to get harrys attention.  
"Guys quit, this is not funny I honestly don't know why you think this is funny ." Harry pauses and turns around to see amber still hot on his heels and Louis face down on the floor, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Harry rolls his eyes (so hard his gut feels it) and keeps walking until he is at the elevator and waits for it to arrive. Amber and Louis finally catch up to him, clapping their hands loudly.

"Well done hazza, well done.", Louis says, slightly out of breath.  
"Yeah well I honestly didnt enjoy people staring at my-"

"Sexy body", Louis adds in a monotone voice. Harry sighs.

"-everyone staring at my-"

"Sexy body"

"-my-"

"Sexy body"

"-my-"

"Sexy-"

"Louis shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch happily fucking skipping across the Atlantic ocean sucking a big fat American cock!"

Louis stares wide eyed, but isn't looking at harry. Harry turns around slowly to see the school principal and (for some fucking reason; cause Satan is trying to ruin his life) his mom staring at him in shock. Harry closes his eyes and breaths out a "fuck" and then he is being pull down the hall by his ear...by his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give comments or Kudos. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please some feedback or kudos would be perf!!!!


End file.
